


rät

by free_cookiesx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Let Fundy Go Feral, fundy is just a ball of anger and rage at the world, of sorts, please i'm begging, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_cookiesx/pseuds/free_cookiesx
Summary: He knew there was a ‘before.’ There was a time before L’Manberg existed, there was a time before all this mess began, but if Fundy was being honest he didn’t care for it much. There was no reason for him to. After all, he was figuratively born in this great nation, why should he care for the friends he made before then?On Fundy, L’Manberg, and shitty prose.
Relationships: No romance - Relationship, if you ship real people i don't want you here, screw off
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	rät

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) you can probably guess that the title is taken from penelope scott's song with the same name but i honestly might change it lol
> 
> please tell me if this breaks anyone's boundaries and i will take it down!! <3

Fundy, Fundy, Fundy. Every time his name was said he spiralled into another deep pocket of his mind, pockmarked memories scattered across his brain and a few dozen physical scars to show for it, too.

Fundy was an enigma to be sure, he thought, switching sides at the drop of a hat. One moment he was entirely loyal to L’Manberg, and the next he was bowing deeply to the man who wanted to destroy, no- renovate his home. Destroy was Wilbur’s word. He wanted to use his own, and what Schlatt was doing was renovating. Making it better. Taking what was old, out of fashion, and putting it into a newer, better, cleaner format.

It didn’t start with Schlatt, though.

Let’s rewind.

_**~*~** _

Fundy was ‘born’ to a man barely three years older than him, a man so wrapped up in his own head he needed a traitor to bring him down to earth. Even then, Wilbur couldn’t get his head out of the clouds. His father had an incessant need to control the narrative, an inhuman ability to shovel his way into the role of a main character. He took the entire weight of the world onto his shoulders and failed to see the battles for what they really were: a cold, hard, long war. A pointless rebellion with nothing but a caravan and some potions to their name.

That’s what L’Manberg was, in the end. Destined to fail. He thought it was funny, however, so Fundy decided to go along with it. For all he swore to protect it, he almost tasted his excitement to watch it crash to the ground.

Wilbur was nice enough to him. He supposed. He flipped between coddling him and making him do hard labor, Fundy often having to mine for hours upon hours to appease the heavy expectations of his father. Wilbur gave Fundy no room to figure himself out, the baby voice he used on Fundy irritating at best and offensive at worst. Did Wilbur really not think of Fundy highly enough to talk to him like a regular person? Then again, he gave him some of the most tedious mining tasks. Fundy didn’t complain about those, because every trip, every diamond was another opportunity for him to prove himself to Wilbur. Wilbur, who most often gave a patronizing ‘Good job!’ and just went back to pretending to prepare for war while his soldiers did all the hard work.

‘Soldiers’ was a forgiving word. The proper word was ‘children.’ Tommy and Tubbo were _sixteen_ , Eret was only a few months older than Fundy himself, and Fundy couldn’t help but wonder if that was on purpose. Children were easier to manipulate, after all, and Fundy had confided in Eret multiple times about how it made Fundy feel uneasy to see the two out on the battlefield, accepting that they might die. He was glad to know Eret felt the same.

_“I just don’t feel that L’Manberg is the best it could be. I mean, children on the front lines?”_

_Fundy nodded, hands desperately folded across his chest and clutching at his arms in a semi self-destructive hug. They were sitting on Eret’s cot, the younger boys learning how to fight with Wilbur. They had draped Eret’s feeble blanket over their legs and leaned on each other for some semblance of comfort._

_“Someone has to make a change, Fundy. This isn’t right.”_

_“I’ll talk to him,” Fundy mumbled. His mouth was dry and the lies he was telling tasted like the foulest of poison. “I’ll talk to him, promise.”_

Sullenly, Fundy approached the conclusion that maybe Wilbur was right in keeping the two younger boys on board. Not- not _right_ , per se, but smart. These two children had undying loyalty to him already, and Wilbur knew just how to make the world twist in his favour, the right prose to keep them around, to keep Tommy and Tubbo entwined in his grasp. Fundy could see how Wilbur tried to reach out with gold-tipped fingers and honey-sweet words, and though he used that insufferable baby talk he knew that Wilbur was trying to manipulate him as well. And as much as he tried, Fundy never fell for it. He was twenty-one, for Prime’s sake, he was smarter than that.

In a blackstone box, Fundy feels a surge of pride in Eret, for resisting Wilbur’s poignant words, for keeping himself safe, and a wave of relief rushes over him at the sight of his ‘father’s’ face. Maybe he would finally, _finally_ get out of his head and realize what the war was actually coming to- a bitter representation of where too much egotistical nonsense gets you. Maybe this betrayal would be the catalyst that made him better, more reasonable, more caring of his allies and channelling his passion towards the _now_ , not the idealistic future. It was to no avail, however. His hope was dashed and Wilbur quickly moved onto the next thing.

Fundy tried his best to protect Tommy and Tubbo, but sometimes it was useless. Sometimes you watched a kid far too young for war die in a duel with the opposition. Sometimes you ran to him, clutching a still-warm body in your arms. Sometimes you were so filled with rage at the man who proclaimed himself your father, the man who barely gave you the time of day anymore, as you waited with agony for the broken boy to respawn.

When they won the right to L’Manberg, Fundy thought their suffering would be over. That Wilbur would calm down, his desire for control sedated. That’s not the way it worked out. Wilbur decided to run for President. The President of a country he already controlled! _He wanted to get it down on paper,_ Wilbur told them over dinner. _Just for official reasons_. Fundy looked him in his eyes, tail twitching with barely restrained anger, and knew in his heart that Wilbur was lying. Wilbur wanted a new adventure, a fanciful goal to aim for and eventually reach, an endeavor that he could justify as him being justified in his presidency but he knew that Wilbur just wanted to gain more support, more power to his name.

Niki was running against him, Fundy learned over grinding in the strip mines. She wiped the sweat off her face and told him it was just for fun, and that she would please, pretty please like him to run with her? Of course he accepted. If only to spite his father. He was tired of not being recognized as a force to never reckon with, and with this he could finally solidify his power, separate from Wilbur. The look on his father’s face made everything worth it, in the end.

The day of the disastrous, no- _glorious_ Election, Fundy tasted the ash of his flag on his tongue and in the air, and as he watched the embers swirl around him he knew in his heart that he had made the right choice.

_**~*~** _

Fundy wasn’t jealous of Tommy. He wasn’t! On the contrary, even, Fundy was sad for him. Tommy was shoved into the role of the protagonist. It wasn’t a mantle any child should have to bear. Yes, Tommy may have been Wilbur’s favorite, but there was no reason to be jealous of him. Tommy had buckets of stress on him every day, and Fundy couldn’t do anything about it. He’d tried, yes, but convincing Wilbur to stop something he’d already set his mind to, well… 

Regardless, Fundy tried to keep Tommy safe. He gave him extra food when Wilbur insisted on cutting rations in the winter, he helped him out with paperwork when his hand cramped, hell, he even gave Tommy his extra food. Tommy and Tubbo had it the worst out of all of them, he thought. Children who already idealized Wilbur, led into a battle that was ultimately going to be fruitless? That wasn't entirely healthy. At least it wasn't neglect, he supposed, but sometimes he felt the extra attention was more than the 'main character' duo could bear. 

_Tommy had stumbled into the bedroom with hazy eyes and muddy cheeks. It was late, far too late, and Fundy happened to be the one on watch. He'd stood up, hand flying to his sword, before realizing that it was just the lanky teen. Fundy rushed over. "Tommy? Why are you here so late? I thought you were staying with Wilbur tonight?"_

_"Nah. We were training. He had some leader shit to do or something, I don't know," He mumbled. He shed his damp coat and began to try and warm himself by the dying fire._

_"Not- not in the rain? Tommy, you'll catch a cold!"_

_Tommy shrugged. "Wil says I need to be prepared for any circumstances. You know how it is."_

_Fundy's eyes widened as he realized that Wilbur was the one behind this, the one who was working Tommy to death in the name of their oh-so-great nation. The uneasy feeling in his gut was sparked once more at the thought of Tommy unsafely training in this drab weather and he dutifully placed another log on the fire._

Fundy was no great man, but the sight of Tommy coming home each night, battered from yet another round of Wilbur's terror, was almost too much to bear. The kid didn't deserve this, he should have to go through this. 

When Schlatt announced Wilbur's banishment from L'Manberg, Fundy was filled with a sort of euphoria, one that could only come from the most vindicated of actions. He was so prepared for Wilbur to finally be gone that he didn't consider what happened next. 

The elated feeling quickly dissipated as Tommy was banished alongside him. 

After tearing down the walls, after burning the flag, he had stolen away to Eret's castle. Eret was still seething at him, but Fundy had to talk to someone who understood his worry for Tommy. 

Fundy showed up in the middle of the night, running his hands through his fur and rambling for a solid give minutes about his worry for Tommy. About the rigorous schedules Wilbur kept him on, and now that he wouldn't have anyone in his corner, who would be able to help him handle it all? He didn't even have Tubbo! 

Eret had placed a hand on his shoulder and reassured him that Tommy would be fine. That Tommy would be strong enough to keep himself safe, and come back even stronger. He shouldn't have to be strong, Eret told him, there was nothing they could do for him, and if he could pretty please leave his land now before they got caught? 

Fundy dug through and found an unassuming notebook in the back of his closet, and he wrote everything he could down in hopes of the slight chance it could make it back to Tommy. The closer they could get to winning, the sooner it would be that Tommy would be safe. 

_**~*~** _

Tubbo, in a way, reminded Fundy of himself. Underappreciated, 

Tubbo was in charge of a lot of the weaponry for the war. To be fair, he'd volunteered himself at first but Wilbur just kept adding more and more to the poor guy's schedule. Fundy tried to take some of the workload himself, but a lot of the time he _also_ had backbreaking work. You would think an independent nation would be able to spread duties more evenly, but Fundy honestly didn't expect anything less from WIlbur. 

Tubbo grew tired, overworked, and exhausted. While the others sat and planned for battle, Tubbo was gathering potion resources and mining for hours upon hours. He didn't show it often, their paths didn't cross much, but he always looked so disheveled and his arms were shaking from overexertion. Fundy tried as best he could to be someone Tubbo could depend on, giving him more time to calm down from injuries, letting himself be a shoulder to cry on when need be, and giving him support wherever he needed it. 

It still wasn't enough, most days. 

_"Tubbo, it's time for you to get out of here. You've been in here all morning, working yourself to death," Fundy said. Fundy had come down the strip mine, bringing Tubbo water, lunch, and a damp towel to wipe the dirt off._

_Tubbo shook his head. "Nah, Wilbur says he needs these diamonds by six tonight, and I'd hate to let him down."_

_"How many diamonds does he want?"_

_"Uhh... Seventy? For diamond armour and some extra, just in case. I have thirty something right now, that's halfway there!"_

_Tubbo practically inhaled his sandwich, not even bothering to wipe his hands off before he dug in. Fundy leaned back and let the famished teen work his way through his meal before patting at his face with the cool cloth._

_"Tubbo, you don't even have anyone helping you!"_

_"Yeah, but that's how it's gotta be, isn't it? Everyone else is busy with war stuff, someone's gotta be in the mines. Also, Wilbur's my general. It would be kinda bad to disrespect him, I think."_

_Tubbo laughed at this, but Fundy didn't. "You're_ sixteen _," he sighed. "Hand me your pickaxe and go upstairs, I'll mine the rest of them." Tubbo opened his mouth to protest, but Fundy held up a paw. "Take a break, I'm not going anything today."_

_Tubbo scrunched his nose up, but reluctantly handed over his enchanted pickaxe. Fundy swung it back and forth to get a feel for it. It was far too heavy, especially for someone small like Tubbo. He waved his friend off, then got to work in the mines, all the while swearing to never let Wilbur do this to either of the boys again._

Fundy was even more worried for Tubbo after Schlatt took over. Schlatt had to have known of Tubbo's hardworking history, the way he grinded four _hours_ to try and get everyone the best materials, armour, potions. 

He looked so scared when he was called up to the podium. 

It was obvious he was going to be a spy for Pogtopia. He was Tommy's best friend, attached at the hip, and he made it so painfully obvious that he was sneaking out in the middle of the night. He even wore all black and everything. Fundy never reported it- if he did it would be hypocritical, and he wanted Tommy to get all the help he could before they tried to gain L'Manberg -Manberg, now- back again. 

In the meantime, though, Tubbo worked long hours, sorting paperwork and filling so much of it out afterwards. His hand cramped and his words were shaky, and even _looking_ at him made Fundy feel exhausted. 

Fundy came up to him and offered him a snack one day. He was immediately dismissed, Tubbo waving him off. He didn't have enough time, that Schlatt needed these papers in an hour, that he was only halfway through them, that he would hate to lose his job and be executed. Prime. He was _sixteen_. He shouldn't have had to worry about this. 

The good thing about a bigger base was that they were allowed to have their own rooms. This meant that Tubbo could come to Fundy's room when he was so exhausted he couldn't think, and he always knew that Fundy would tuck him in and let him get the best rest he could. Schlatt didn't cut corners, especially on the beds, and Fundy knew how Tubbo liked to sleep. Getting him used to it would all be for naught, though, as he would soon find out. 

The festival Tubbo organized honestly looked pretty good. No, it was amazing, actually! Aside from the failed Technoblade drowning, Fundy was having a _grand_ time. He was playing (and winning) the games, and he was laughing and joking around with friends. They all needed a lighthearted event like this to calm them down, he thought, and Tubbo had done an _amazing_ job organizing and making sure it all looked like perfection. 

Soon enough, it was time for Tubbo's speech, and they shuffled through the chairs. Fundy knew that Tubbo had given a lot of time and thought to the speech, and he was so excited to hear it. He gave Tubbo a reassuring thumbs up as he was sorting his papers, and they all settled in to listen to what was surely going to be an amazing speech. 

None of them were prepared for what happened next. 

They took refuge in Pogtopia, and Fundy devoted all his time to keeping Tubbo and Tommy safe. He handed over his spy diary to Wilbur, and then put all his attention towards Tubbo and helping him recover. Fundy knew that his father was still wary of him, but if it meant keeping Tubbo safe he was willing to do anything. 

After Tubbo had almost fully healed, he'd sunk into Fundy's arms, quivering and terrified. He thought Techno wouldn't hurt him. He thought he could trust them. His whole world was shaken, and Tubbo needed someone who understood the way he felt. The way that someone felt when they were betrayed by someone he trusted and cared about, by someone who he thought would protect him. He'd seen Techno as a sort of saviour, and he was even _told_ that Techno wouldn't hurt him. 

Fundy drew circles on his back in an attempt to comfort him. This kid had been through so much during the past months, and he knew that Tubbo didn't deserve it. He flared in rage- not at Tubbo, no, but at Schlatt and Wilbur. They'd overexerted Tubbo until he was on his last legs, threatened to kill him, _killed him_ , and made his life a living Hell. 

Fundy would be damned if he let any harm come to Tubbo again, and he swore to keep him near at all times. 

_**~*~** _

If Fundy was a slow-burning fuse, Eret was a cannonball. Eret saw the light that he needed and he took it, leaving Fundy to wonder when he was finally going to do the same. Though Eret, he supposed, was so much more than Fundy would ever be in this political mess. 

Fundy had felt so _happy_ for Eret when he had betrayed them. Aside from maybe being rid of this war, he was glad Eret had finally found their freedom in the Dream Team. They were to be crowned king the following week, and Fundy made sure to be watching from the trees. He went under the guise of spying, but it really was to support his friend. 

Fundy had congratulated Eret that day, having let himself into her room before she got back from the little afterparty they had. He'd congratulated Eret, but they had turned away. They asked if Fundy had come to mock their victory, but Fundy quickly reassured them that this was not the case. He had come to watch the King take their rightful place on their throne. To see how they were doing, after... everything. 

Eret had apologized, after he said that, saying that she never meant to hurt Fundy, but Fundy quickly shushed her. On the contrary, he said. He was so happy for Eret, he was so proud of them. Eret was their friend, Fundy said, and if their friendship couldn't survive a betrayal both of them had wanted to commit then they wouldn't have been talking. Eret had laughed and pushed up their glasses, wiping away tears. 

Fundy stayed with Eret that night. 

When he returned to L'Manberg he brushed away concerns, saying that it was just a normal inauguration ceremony. That was all. He didn't mention how Eret had told him about his struggles as king, about how his resources were depleted, about how he clumsily jumped around the fact that he so desperately missed them all. 

Everyone knew that Fundy and Eret were on at least neutral terms, but they didn't know how deep their friendship ran. They were each other's sole support in the war, when Wilbur knew that they were a lost cause. They were the ones that patched up each other's wounds, the ones that the other vented to when life was to be too much. The ones that, no matter how much it hurt them, knew they could still rely on for anything. Vaguely, he knew there was a term for that, but there was no time to find it. There was never time anymore. 

Fundy knew Eret had voted for him. Good, he thought, he knew he could always count on his bedazzled friend to help him out. It was pointless to vote for them, but it was still a nice gesture regardless. It was nice to know that Eret still supported him. Though, he didn't have to have his political support in order to know that. Fundy knew from months and months of experience that Eret, though a traitor, was never one to back down from a true friend. 

This was especially apparent a few nights after the Election. 

_"I don't get it! I don't-" Fundy groaned and punched the wall. "Why would they keep fighting! Schlatt was elected democratically, and they want to take that away from him! Sure, he may be a tyrant, but that- I..." He trailed off, seeing Eret holding her L'Manberg uniform in her hands. "What are you...?"_

_"I offered them a home," Eret said. She sounded choked up, and upon further inspection, Fundy found that their eyes were misty. "I offered shelter, food, resources, support. Wilbur didn't- they didn't take it."_

_Fundy opened his mouth, but Eret pressed on. "It's understandable, but I don't think that- I don't know. I felt like he'd trust me. Or something."_

_"Yeah," Fundy murmured. "Or something."_

Fundy knew he was mostly offering the help to Tommy. But wherever Wilbur went Tommy wasn't far behind, and Eret surely must have known that Wilbur would never accept help from the likes of a traitor again. But he understands the sting of having someone not be there anymore, not trust you in their time of need. He's been through it, known it all too well. 

He comforted Eret through the night, and tried not to wince when they gently fold their uniform and put it in a box they keep under their bed. He caught a glimpse of some polished blackstone, a badge or two, but before he could get a good look, Eret had closed the box. It was nothing, she told him. Just some things leftover, unimportant things. 

Eret would never learn to let go, would he? 

Fundy kind of resented him for that. 

Though, he knew Eret resented him for the opposite. 

Fundy was too quick to abandon his roots, Eret said. Working for Schlatt, albeit undercover- it was a risky gambit, and he needed to be willing to give up everything he had for it. Eret didn't like how readily Fundy had brought his relationships to desolation. 

To each their own. 

After the festival, when Fundy decided he wanted to bring everything to light, he had talked to Eret first. Just in case it was a bad idea. Eret had placed a hand on Fundy's shoulder with a message of good luck, that he didn't know what he could expect, and that he always had a place in his tower. And, he added, his resources were always available to Fundy whenever he needed them. 

Fundy gave him a hug. He thought they both deserved one. 

He left with a promise to visit dying on his tongue and a hazy remembrance of a time where this red tape would not have been necessary. 

_**~*~** _

Niki hadn’t seen war. Not this war, at least. She’d seen the aftermath, the broken bonds between those who were once family. When he first met her, he saw hope shimmering in her pale slate eyes. He despised it. She had looked at L’Manberg with the same hope and idealism he’d seen in Wilbur’s eyes, Fundy realized, and so he made a point to stay away from her. She would be the same as he was, no doubt, and Fundy wasn’t too big a fan of the ‘perfect utopia’ that they were striving for.

Niki was one to give herself entirely to a cause, and her bakery was a good project for people to be invested in. She made her bakery outside of L’Manberg grounds, opting to walk the commute to the Dream SMP every day instead of setting up her shop near her home. Why, Fundy had _no idea_ , but it worked out for her well enough. 

There were rumours. There always were when someone new arrived, especially about the new baker in the village who didn’t seem to wish anyone harm. She was aligned with L’Manberg, they said, but the infamous traitor was seen leaving her bakery with a wide smile. An oddity, she was, but a welcome face in the community. Her pastries were amazing, or so he was told, and she never judged anyone who came to her bakery for comfort. 

Still, Fundy stayed more or less neutral towards her. She was a little too sickeningly sweet for his tastes, and he didn't need that at the moment. He needed a break from the endless wars and endless fighting on the server, a break from all the falsehoods that were constantly spread.

So it was a surprise when she asked him to run against Wilbur with her in the elections. 

They weren't actually running, she assured him. It was for fun! Neither of them were exactly crowd favorites, and they would probably come in dead last. Fundy agreed, thoughts of anger and revenge stirring in his head, but he quickly learned that Niki genuinely had no ill intentions. 

She was having fun, making friends and making pastries. Fundy came over to her bakery in that week more than he ever had in the months before, and he was starting to enjoy it. 

_“Why don't you like death?” Fundy asked one day. He was helping her out with some dishes since the others were preoccupied, and spending time with them had lost its luster for him. It was dusk and he could see the sunset from the bakery. He might come around more after this; he really liked Niki and wouldn't mind spending more time with her._

_Niki tilted her head. She paused for a minute, letting the warm water run over her palms. “What do you mean?”_

_“I mean- I know it's scary and all, but you can just respawn, right?”_

_Niki looked at him, a sort of melancholy nostalgia pooling in her eyes. She shut off the water and set down her cookie sheet, took off her rubber gloves, and opened up a drawer in the counter. She pulled out a journal, opened it to a page with photos of herself and a few friends. Fundy recognized some of them, Krinios and Sylvee were there. There were various other people, each having their own selfie with Niki._

_Fundy reached out and touched Krinios's one. They were in a desert, a repaired nether portal behind them. “Niki, what are these?”_

_“Have you ever heard of Hardcore, Fundy?”_

As it turned out, Niki had a _lot_ that no one knew about her. 

She had fought battles, climbed mountains, given herself to a cause that seemed fruitless, and finally won, trying her hardest to keep herself and everyone she loved alive. 

She explained to him the rules of hardcore- you could die, but not respawn. You would wake up in another world, and never be able to go back the same way. Fundy was faintly reminded of Phil, knowing that he did a lot of hardcore worlds, but he quickly shook those thoughts away. Niki and her friend had died to an enderman, she murmured, pointing to a picture of a redhead. They were lucky enough to spawn in the next world together, but they split up after. 

That wasn't even all of it, as Fundy found out when Techno came to the server. Niki had made sure to make an effort to say hello to him. It wasn't like she didn't greet the other people, but aside from L'Manberg members? Techno was the only person who she sought out. 

One perk to being a hybrid, Fundy discovered, was the hearing advantage he held over humans. 

Niki greeted Techno like an old friend, someone who she knew well enough to play around with right off the bat. She leaned in, and acidic threats left her mouth. Thinly veiled promises of war if he were to even dare disturb the sliver of peace she had worked so hard for in this time of uncertainty. Techno even looked a little scared of her, which was the most impressive part. Tommy had painted his brother as a sort of undefeatable, unshakeable saviour, defeating even the almighty Dream in combat. 

Niki laughed about it afterwards, mentioning how they used to spar together sometimes. She pulled rosemary bread out of the oven, gently set it on the counter, and Fundy finally noticed the faint scars on her weathered arms, the calloused hands that innocently sliced bread with practiced, sickly sweet dignity. She turned to him with a smile, and Fundy decided that he really didn't want to be on Niki's bad side. 

The night before the election results were announced, they made coconut cream pie. They toasted to a campaign well executed, and they ate their pie with the knowledge that regardless of whatever happened, they had fun while doing it. 

The pain in her voice when Fundy burned down the L'Manberg flag was almost enough to make him regret it. 

_**~*~** _

The transition from just L’Manberg to Manberg and Pogtopia wasn't easy. He was glad L'Manberg was gone, sick satisfaction clawing its way into his veins at the thought of Wilbur's land dying and dead, but whatever this was? This was worse. 

He was forced into a role that he never wanted to play, traitor to everyone he cared about and serving the enemy like a friend. He was granted a glance of political power, but what good was that if he didn't have the ability to help his friends? 

Fundy danced around political dinners, waded his way through subpoenas, and tried his hardest to keep Tubbo, Niki, and Eret safe. He tried to keep Tubbo from being overworked, tried to keep Niki's taxes low, tried to stop Schlatt from extending into Eret's territory. 

But for all Schlatt seemed he was a tyrant, he was trying to make L'Manberg better. He tried to expand, helped organize events that were honestly pretty fun. Fundy carried out most of his orders with grace, but the thought of how he was disappointing his friends constantly weighed on him. 

The day of the festival he saw his little dysfunctional world torn apart in front of his very eyes. So he grabbed his diary, essentials, his Coconut 2020 badge, and _ran_. 

When Fundy finally found his way to Pogtopia, almost two weeks later, the chill in his father's eyes nearly made him want to burn it all down again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! if you like the way i write, i have also written [Understanding your position as King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128989), where wilbur blows up l'manberg, and [welcome to eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663149), wilbur redemption fic. :)
> 
> if you like this, you'll enjoy some songs my friend wrote!! her first one is called [disappear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhrOB0nFqA0) and it's about wilbur, and she recently released one about dream called[this kingdom is mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTnKp_G3aaU). please go check her out if you liked this!!


End file.
